Run Rudolph Run
| Composer = | Label = Chess | Producer = | Misc = }} "Run Rudolph Run" is a Christmas song popularized by Chuck Berry, written by Johnny Marks and Marvin Brodie and published by St. Nicholas Music (ASCAP). The song was first recorded by Berry in 1958 and released as a single on Chess Records (label no. 1714). It has since been covered by numerous other artists, sometimes under the title "Run, Run, Rudolph".The version by Lynyrd Skynyrd is entitled "Run, Run, Rudolph". The song is a 12-bar blues, musically similar to Berry's very popular and recognizable song "Johnny B. Goode" and melodically identical to his song "Little Queenie", released in 1959. History The song was written by Johnny Marks (the writer of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer") and Marvin Brodie. Berry's 1958 45-rpm single, however, gives writing credits to "C. Berry Music – M. Brodie". All subsequent cover versions of the song are credited to Marks and Brodie, as published by Marks's St. Nicholas Music (ASCAP). Covers This song was covered by singer Whitney Wolanin in 2013. Her recording reached the highest chart position of all versions on Billboard, at number 2, with Wolanin starring in an HD parody music film with the song about the original film A Christmas Story at the Christmas Story House. It has been covered by other artists including Emily Osment, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Sister Hazel, Billy Ray Cyrus, Five Easy Pieces, Jo Jo Zep & The Falcons, Dave Edmunds, Hanson, Sheryl Crow, Bryan Adams, Lulu, Click Five, the Grateful Dead, Keith Richards, Brinsley Schwarz, Jimmy Buffett, Foghat, Paul Brandt, Whitney Wolanin, Kelly Clarkson, the Tractors, Dwight Yoakam, Reverend Horton Heat, Hanoi Rocks, Billy Idol, Cee Lo Green, Luke Bryan, Brian Setzer Orchestra, Joe Perry, Los Lonely Boys, Jane Krakowski, the cast of the Broadway musical Million Dollar Quartet, the Yobs, Vincent Martella (as the character Phineas Flynn, from Phineas and Ferb), the Muppets' band Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, and a one-off supergroup consisting of Lemmy Kilmister, Billy Gibbons, and Dave Grohl for the 2008 album We Wish You a Metal Xmas and a Headbanging New Year. It was also covered by Aerosmith guitarist Joe Perry for his 2014 EP Joe Perry's Merry Christmas by and Sara Evans on her 2014 album Sara Evans: At Christmas. Conan O'Brien and his house band, Jimmy Vivino and the Basic Cable Band, played the song to close a show in December 2010 (view on YouTube). Chart performance Berry's 1958 recording peaked at number 69 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in December 1958. His version also made the 1963 UK list, peaking at number 36. In 2013 Whitney Wolanin released a version of the song that reached number 2 on the ''Billboard'' Adult Contemporary chart. The only other recordings that charted in the U.S. were by the country music artists Luke Bryan, whose 2008 rendition peaked at number 42 on the Hot Country Songs chart, and Justin Moore, whose 2011 version peaked at number 58 on the Hot Country Songs chart. Chuck Berry Whitney Wolanin Luke Bryan Justin Moore In the media "Run Rudolph Run" has been played in many movies, including: *''Cast Away'' *''Diner'' *''Home Alone'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''The Santa Clause 2'' *''Stealing Christmas'' *''Deck the Halls'' *''Party Party'' (Dave Edmunds version) References External links *class=song|id=t8431456|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Entry * Category:1963 Christmas singles Category:American Christmas songs Category:Chess Records singles Category:Chuck Berry songs Category:Luke Bryan songs Category:Justin Moore songs Category:Songs written by Johnny Marks Category:Year of song missing Category:Christmas novelty songs